


Worked Up

by MiaMayMarry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Eye Sex, Feelings, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMayMarry/pseuds/MiaMayMarry
Summary: First of all: How the hell did they end up in this situation? Second: fuck was this hot.How much did they drink to dare Jian Yi to make out with each one of them to rate the best kisser? And what on earth made them bet who would come first while fucking next to each other, afterwards? They hadn't noticed before they were close enough to enjoy messing around in their group, but clearly all of them were into it.
Relationships: He Tian/Jian Yi (19 Days), He Tian/Jian Yi/Mo Guanshan/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Jian Yi/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote myself and you all some porn with a little plot lol 
> 
> The characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Dominimoonbeams stories were my inspiration and you will find some phrases here I learned by reading her wonderful works for the 19 days fandom.

First of all: How the hell did they end up in this situation? Second: fuck was this hot. 

How much did they drink to dare Jian Yi to make out with each one of them to rate the best kisser? And what on earth made them bet who would come first while fucking next to each other, afterwards? They hadn't noticed before they were close enough to enjoy messing around in their group, but clearly all of them were into it. They even set up a safe-word for everyone like consensual adults which made them all hungry for chocolate-chip-cookies, but none of them said so. 

He Tian’s dizziness lifted as he watched how Jian Yi squirmed under Zhengxi, his small slender body nearly vanishing face down into the mattress, while his little Mo blew Tian out of his mind. 

Zhan Zheng Xi pulled his light-blond boyfriend up to his knees and held him at his hips, before he slowly started thrusting again and made Jian Yi cry out in pleasure. 

Shit, it was hot to watch them.

Mo choked on the dick he was fed and didn’t recognize Xi’s eyes on him, taking in every single movement and each inch of his blushed freckled skin. But Tian saw how Zhengxi watched the long slender fingers of his boyfriend digging into his thighs and crawling up his chest, before Guan Shan's eyes met his own, burning him in lust. 

“You two don't have as much interaction, as we do,” Zhengxi pointed out, distracting He Tian’s thoughts from him monitoring Mo. Xi grabbed Tian’s palm which was resting on the back of Guan Shan's head and pulled it away, fondling the red hair a little bit. A small moan escaped He Tian at the invasive touch. He caught Xi’s hand without thinking and intertwined their fingers, before he brought it to his mouth and scraped his teeth against the cool skin of the blond's knuckles. Xi gasped but didn't try to withdraw his hand.

“Get your ass up on me,” He Tian whispered to Mo, smirking darkly as the redhead didn’t hesitate to position himself on his cock after he had poured some oil over him. 

Guan Shan swore as he worked himself open on the big member, but he still took it all in, in just a few seconds, tough as he was.

“You’re so good to me...” He Tian praised him and moaned quietly as his boyfriend started to fuck himself loose on him.

“Shut the hell up,” Mo grit between his teeth and He Tian chuckled. He caught the smaller one’s lips harshly, sucking the air out of his lungs while they kissed and made Mo melt on his lap. 

He Tian knew exactly which buttons to push to get his boyfriend off. He massaged Guan Shan's ass with one hand while he pressed him onto his dick again and again, coaxing loud moans out of him with every thrust. “Babe...” he mumbled aroused.

“Stop it, or we gonna lose,” Guan Shan hissed, voice already edgy since he was close. 

“I don’t mind,” He Tian whispered and started to suck on his neck.

“Don’t you dare!” Mo snapped and struggled to get free. He hated hickeys. 

He Tian laughed, let go of him and turned them around, finally realizing, he was still holding Zhengxi’s hand, thumb automatically drawing small circles on the other one’s skin. Shit. He let go of it but brought Mo into the same position as Jian Yi was in.

“Get closer to Yi, will you baby?” He asked his boyfriend who didn’t answer but got onto his knees right next to the light-blond mess and let Tian enter him again, groaning. 

He Tian started to move in a slow deep pace, grinning at Zhengxi who shot a small cocky smile back to him, while he was doing Jian Yi in just the same rate. 

He Tian had never seen Xi like that. His otherwise so quiet friend emitted some damn attractive vibes while fucking.

Zhengxi knew Tian was staring, as he hid a grin and locked their arms, as if it was nothing, holding back onto Jian's hips. It made He Tian exhale and almost loose their rhythm. The contact of their skin was so arousing that they almost got lost in it. Their eyes locked into each other after a few moments of rubbing their bodies together. 

He Tian didn’t think much about it but leaned in to kiss Zhengxi, who shifted closer to him simultaneously. The contact of their mouths felt like an unhasty fight for dominance, as electric sparks began to fizzle between them. Xi parted his lips and let Tian in, tongues exploring each other in unison. It was slow and deep, how they moved together. 

The sweetness of their moment was a wonderful contrast to the whole situation. Having an almost foursome with drunk friends wasn't quiet what they had expected to happen on one of their night outs. 

Xi’s and Tian’s lips massaged each other, as their noses brushed tenderly against one another and the static between them grew into the calm before a storm. They settled down the pace of their thrusts together and their boyfriends whined at the sudden change of sensation. 

He Tian pushed his thumps into Mo to keep him busy which made the redhead whimper at the intense stretch. Jian Yi saw his eyes water, how Mo tried to hold onto the sheets and how his jaw clenched. Yi couldn't resist and pressed his mouth to Guan Shan's, muffling the loud sounds that from him, as Tian stretched him even more. 

Their kiss was nothing as sweet as the one above them. It was messy and full of lust and teeth, when they sucked each other’s tongues in. Mo Guan Shan trembled violently, trying to get away from the deep thrusts but was held in place. He cursed and came, collapsing onto the sheets. 

Jian Yi didn’t stop kissing the redhead, so he wasn’t able to get enough air and come back to his senses. “Wouldn’t call that a loss,” the blond whispered, as he continuous to devour Mo’s mouth, which was wide open, tongue unable to move. 

“Mh... your team lags behind now,” Zhengxi sighed against Tian’s lips and smiled provocative in the next moment. They both stopped their movements, taking in the sight of their boyfriends. 

“Or so is yours,” the taller one answered and closed their distance again, refusing to let go of this delicious mouth just yet, while he caressed Mo’s back in soft calming motions, staying still inside him.

Zhengxi let his fingers dance over He Tian’s hands, touching the dimples of the freckled skin under them. He strolled further to Guan Shan's butt and caressed the trembling muscles softly, which made the redhead cry out even more. Mo couldn’t take the amount of gentle and overwhelming sensation while Tian was still buried balls deep inside him. Jian Yi wouldn't let go of his mouth either, grasping Mo's cock now and rubbing it, with all the cum that still lingered around it’s head. “What-!?” Guan Shan panted.

“You don’t want me to?” Jian asked and slowed down, reading his friends expression. Mo’s dick proved him wrong since it grew hard again.

“Just shut the fuck up,” Guan Shan growled and squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed as he was.

“Make me,” Jian Yi grinned and they kissed once more, softer and deeper this time as their boyfriends behind them started moving again. Guan Shan whined and buried his hand in the mellow strands of Yi’s hair to have something to hold on, as he pulled him down to the mattress, so both their asses were up in the air while they made out. 

He Tian slid a finger up and down between Yi’s butt cheeks and touched Zhengxis cock as if it was coincidently whenever his friend slid out of the light blond. “Let me take Jian?” He asked casually as their lips parted again, rubbing his finger around the spread hole and the root of Xi’s cock.

“You wish,” the blond one snapped interrupting his kiss with Mo. But Xi gave him a hard trust to make him moan instead of speaking.

“Yeah princess sing and shut up. Let the adults talk for a second.” He Tian purred and didn’t even look at Jian Yi but locked eyes with Zhengxi, the usual wolfish grin creeping on the corners of his mouth. “You wanna fuck Momo, Xi? I know you do,” he snickered. There was a sudden flicker in his friend’s else wise expressionless eyes. He had hit the mark with his offer.

“You do? Are you-” Zhengxi started talking back to the taller one while he slid his finger down Mo’s gap but then Guan Shan cut him off.

“What the fuck you assholes! At least ask me first or eat dogshit!” He ranted and started struggling under He Tian, clenching his hole around his boyfriend’s cock, trying to push him out. Tian got a hold on the redhead’s neck and pushed him down, making him gasp and 

“Don’t be ridiculous babe, he’s exactly your type. You told me so yourself, don’t you remember?” He Tian teased his boyfriend and trusted hard into him, hitting his prostate which made Guan Shan cry out and his cock leak more cum. It wasn’t too often that Mo blushed but right now he turned as red as a tomato in just a second.

“You fucker...” he whispered ashamed and panting heavily as his eyes teared up from the overstimulation. 

“I do!”' Zhengxi said all of a sudden. He didn't want to let this once in a lifetime opportunity slip. “Would it hurt you, if we switched?” He asked Jian Yi right away. He Tian and Guan Shan were startled for a second.

“What? I mean... I don’t know... Tian’s cock looks huge,” Jian Yi whimpered and turned just as red as Mo was. He didn’t even think of what Zhengxi originally meant, talking about Yi’s feelings, but the smaller one was already caught up in the idea of He Tian inside of him, Xi realized. The two of them always lite each other, as if they even needed each other to exist...

“It’s okay you want him,” Xi said and a small smile curled his mouth. He knew Jian Yi and He Tian had been into each other since middle school, but all of them had been too caught up in forming their current relationships, to explore anything else. It’s been a few years since they graduated and they’ve been casual friends for a pretty long time now, considering they were all gay, or at least bisexual and so damn attractive. Why hadn't they done this earlier?

“You shitheads can’t decide for us!” Mo grumbled, body twitching. “If you want to switch so badly, do it with each other!” He struggled free from He Tian’s grasp on his neck and crawled up under him, as the cock slipped out of him. The taller one let him go. 

“You don't want to sleep with me?” Zhengxi asked straight forward. 

Guan Shan froze, eyes widening and searching Xi's face. He had always been into the direct and steady communication of his quiet friend, who seemed forever calm and fearless. Zhengxi had only lost his temper once with him, when Mo had tried to hurt Yi, but the memories of that day were almost gone. Ever since he felt safe just being at the quiet one's side. Xi somehow stood his ground easily in life, guiding Mos aimless waves and gave him a direction whenever they interacted, other then He Tian who tended to vaporized him, keeping their heat high. “I didn’t say that... it’s just... sudden,” Mo stuttered as he finally sat up against the top of the bed. 

Xi had a hint of a smile on his face again and focused on fucking Jian Yi once more, as if to convince Guan Shan he would like it too. Jian trembled and tried to muffle his moans but it didn’t work out. 

Mo watched, biting his lips. He would love to be fucked like this. Gentle and strong at the same time. Zhengxi laid Yi as if he was a girl, or like Mo would sleep with a woman. He Tian never was careful with him and he never felt the urge to have it that way, but still... watching them was mesmerizing. However hell could freeze before he would admit he wanted to make love with Xi just as bad as he wanted to be fucked rough by He Tian. He never gave permission but was used to just being taken. He didn't know how to give his consent to Zhan Zheng Xi without making a fool of himself. 

Mo focused on Jian Yis ass instead which was nicely smashed by Xi’s hips. He put in just the ideal amount of force to be still fondly. They looked perfect. 

He Tian was focusing on Jian’s face instead, which was such a pretty mess, lips all shiny and parted to get enough air and gasping at every trust. 

“Stop watching me you perverts...” Jian Yi cried. Everyone had looked at him being fucked and it had him come close.

“You like our attention princess, don’t assert otherwise,” He Tian teased. “Wanna ride my cock and have them two watch, baby boy?” He whispered and leaned forward. He didn’t ask again if he could take him. There hasn’t been a ‘No’ so far and that was enough for him. He grabbed Yi’s jaw and shoved his tongue into the light-blond’s mouth. 

Xi increased his pace and Jian started to moan like crazy. Mo hissed at the wind up bodies around Yi and got up from behind He Tian. He turned onto his back and flowed under the light-blond to suck his dick. Jian Yi screamed in a mix of surprise and pleasure, suddenly surrounded by all of them. He trembled in uncontrollable excitement and came all over Mo’s face in the next second, voice stuck in his throat. 

“Fuck, my eye...” the redhead grouched but Zhengxi pulled him up to lick the cum from his face, before Guan Shan could touch the mess. They looked at each other for a second and then Xi finally kissed him tenderly. 

Zhan Zheng Xi was so gentle, it made Mo’s insides twitch and filled his belly with butterflies. 

Jian Yi was pulled away from Zhengxi, who didn’t mind his cock slipping out of his boyfriend while Mo’s tongue was in his mouth and his body melting under his hands. He hadn’t imagined him to be so submissive, which was a total turn on. Xi had seen what He Tian had made him do willingly and wanted to turn Mo Guan Shan’s pretty body into a trembling mess because of his touch as well. So far it worked way too good. He pulled him close, caressing everything his hands could reach, before he pushed Mo back into the cushions, kissing him senseless and spreading his thighs just enough to lay between them. Their cocks rubbed against each other. 

Zhengxi sighed in such a sweet way, Guan Shan would have let him do anything to his body at this point. He parted his legs automatically and wrapped them around Xi’s waist, while they kissed intensely. Zhengxi’s cock was between his cheeks, right in front of Mo’s sensitive hole, which pulsated at the sensation. The taller one waited a few seconds if Guan Shan would decide otherwise but then the redhead looked at him in a mix of demand and frustration.

“Are you gonna make me beg for it...?” He whispered and sounded a little bit hurt, not able to look the other one in the eyes.

“Of course not,” Zhengxi said softly, holding him in position. Mo was so wet from before, that Xi wondered how he hadn't dropped all over the sheets. They kissed again as he entered Guan Shan’s body and both moaned loudly as they melded together as if they were meant to be one. 

“He T- FUCK!!!” Jian Yi didn’t get any time to watch or relax as He Tian lifted him onto his lap and spread his wet ass to bury his cock inside him.

“Fuck Yi, you’re tight,” he whispered into the light-blond’s ear as he already fucked him open. Jian Yi whined, leaking precum as Tian hit his prostate, knowing exactly how to move, to make him dizzy.

“It’s too big you’ll tear me...”, Yi half moaned half pleaded at the sensation, while goosebumps run over his skin and his nipples hardened.

“You won’t, you can take it and you want to be split wide open by me. Stop putting up a fuss and ride me, angel-face.” He Tian talked dirty to him and caressed his chest, pinching his nipples additionally.

“You fuckface...” Jian Yi’s dick was rock hard as he stopped complaining and got his ass up to push it down on He Tian’s boner. It twitched inside of him.

“There you go, such a good tight boy. You love making me praise your ass, don’t you?” He Tian complimented and caught Jian’s bouncingballs in his hands. The light-blond’s skin was all red and he moaned like he was in pain, but he didn’t deny that he was enjoying it just like He Tian had said. “We can take turns in fucking you. Wanna be a little slut for all of us and have Mo’s and my cock inside that tight ass of yours, while you blow Xi?”

“God...” Jian Yi cried and fucked himself loose already on that big cock to the thought of all of them sharing his body. He actually wanted to be taken by all of them at once, surround them, be like the air they needed to live. How’d come He Tian knew these kind of things before he even knew himself?

“You like it rough, don’t you princess?” Tian asked and banged him even harder. The smaller one clawed his nails into his shoulders. He Tian grabbed Jian’s cock and rubbed him intensely, before he shut the pretty gasping mouth in front of him with his own, fucking it with his tongue while the other hole of this cute body was filled with his cock. “You’re so good, so tight. Clench your ass for me, will you, lovely?” he whispered. 

Jian Yi obeyed pressing his inner walls to the intrusive member, rubbed it even harder as he pulled up, until it nearly slid out of him and then let himself fall down on it, taking it all in at once again.

“Yeah make me cum with that tight hole of yours,” He Tian whispered as he was getting closer to his own climax every second, both their bodies on fire.

“Shit Tian, stop talking like this or Mo will be left unsatisfied with me,” Zhengxi said all of a sudden.

“Want me to talk dirty to you too, beautiful?” He Tian purred and Xi blushed a little at the pet name without his expression changing. He looked down to Mo’s hard cock, which was caught between them, to hide his face from the taller one whose dark eyes lingered on him now.

“Fuck him just a little harder and he’ll spray both of you. I promise Zhengxi,” Tian whispered in a sinister tone.

“You want me to screw your boyfriend, like you do mine?” Xi asked in his usual bland tone.

“Hell yeah, handsome. Make him cum all over you and then come help me fuck yours,” He Tian growled deep in his chest and paused rocking into Jian Yi. Instead he shoved his fingers into the smaller one’s mouth and parted his ass even more in the next moment, pushing his wet members into him as well. Yi cried out not sure if he was in danger or pleasure.

“Fine...” Zhengxi stated, increasing the pace he thrusted into Mo Guan Shan and leaned down again to kiss him sweetly.

“Show him you can cum just from dick inside your stunning ass, love,” He Tian moaned while he watched and fingered Jian Yi who was twisting and whining on his lap. That was enough to get Mo over the edge a second time. He cried out and bit Zhengxis lip unconsciously. The other one panted but didn’t let go of him, so close to his own climax.  
“Wait for me, Xi, will you?” He Tian said softly and gave Zhan Zheng Xi’s shoulder a firm touch, to get his attention. The blond grunted out an incredulous laughter and concentrated on his dick to get himself away from the climax he was about to give into a second ago.

“Can’t you say so earlier next time,” he pressed between his teeth, eyes shutting close and trying to get the control over his body back. 

Mo watched him, unable to react. He had made Zhengxi lose his attitude and he couldn’t find a way to put into words how great that made him feel. But he also wanted to do He Tian the favor he was asking for, so he remained laying still as good as he could, his ass still clenching on the member inside him. “Sorry...” Mo whispered meaning his body’s aftermath.

“Don’t be, my love,” Xi exhaled without recognizing. 

If Guan Shan was red before he turned purple now. Was there any possibility Zhengxi had actual feelings for him, apart from just being attracted to him? A small wave of indescribable excitement started to dance inside his heart.

“How could I be mad at you for letting me take you bareback and then come for me so amazingly?” Zhengxi said smiling and pulled out, kissing Mo’s forehead and the wave rose into a flood of hope all of a sudden.

Everyone had stopped moving and stared at Xi. It took him a moment to realize their attention lingered on him now.

“What?” Zhengxi asked confused, finally distracted from his arousal. Jian Yi was the first to talk. He didn’t feel jealous or betrayed at all but came to an easy conclusion.

“You know Xixi, I’ve always thought you look at Momo, the way you do look at me,” he said without any anger in his voice. His hands played with the strands of He Tian’s hair where they were entwined on the tall neck. 

Tian hugged him tight, maybe to give him support, keeping him warm, unsure what to say. But most importantly he didn’t feel any negative emotions at all. He realized he somehow had already known that the other two had feelings for each other, not only Zhengxi, but Mo too. He caught the gaze of Xi, who still didn’t seem to understand what was going on. 

“What do you-“ Zhan Zheng Xi started but choked on the words as he finally repeated in his head what he had said. His face went from pale to purple in under a second. He opened his mouth and closed it again, looking honestly afraid. An expression they had never seen him wear before. 

He Tian lifted Yi carefully from his lap and held his body close to his side, before he reached out to Zhengxi who was utterly speechless. At least he didn’t say that he was sorry which would have actually been worse than his honesty. None of them wanted to play dirty with the other one’s or deny how they felt at this point. 

“It’s fine,” He Tian reassured and caught Xi’s cheek which felt unnaturally hot. He would do or say anything right now to clear that broken look from Zhengxi’s face. He would even share Mo with him forever, to make the blond happy, which was a lit thought to begin with.

“Yeah...” Jian Yi whispered. He nudged his head against the crook of He Tian’s neck, as if he was his, after he had fumbled some of X’is hair out of his forehead to help him cool down a little. Zhengxi was still frozen on Momo.

“I... like you too. More than that... The same way.” Mo Guan Shan stuttered suddenly and got up to pull Zhengxi into a kiss. It was urgent and desperate for more. And finally the blond moved again, hugging Guan Shan back, caressing his lips with his own and swearing under his breath. He Tian let go of Zhengxi.

“Bold!” Jian Yi cheered at Mo’s confession and He Tian cracked a smile.

“I love both of you,” Zhengxi stated looking between Mo Guan Shan and Jian Yi. He Tian ignored the small sting at the corner of his mind.

“You know I’ve been into you since forever, too, don’t you princess?” he said and buried his nose in Jian’s soft hair. The smaller one chuckled.

“You still have to make me say it back though,” Yi teased and kissed He Tian before he straddled him again, this time his back to the huge warm chest behind him, so he could watch the tender kisses of the other two. 

“Where have we been?” He Tian asked with the wolfish smile of his as he pushed back into Jian Yi.  
“SHIT! At least give a warning if you fucking love me, Tian!” Yi yelped but couldn’t resist the urge to move instantly on the growing cock inside him.

“I’m sorry, my love,” the tall one chuckled and looked right back into Zhengxi’s eyes, which wore a warm expression again. Xi formed a ‘thank you’ with his lips, and caught He Tian’s hand on Jian Yi’s hips to fondle it slightly, while Mo kissed his neck.

“I really do need a break from fucking though,” Mo Guan Shan said with a sleepy undertone.

“Do you want to watch a little?” Zhengxi asked, repositioning himself to support the redhead’s body.

“Yeah... but can you join them?” Guan Shan asked while his ears turned pink. He wasn’t used to be straight forward. Zhengxi tried not to grin but failed, so he hid the cocky smile by kissing Mo again.

“As you wish,” he whispered against the swollen lips of his new lover. He glided in front of Jian Yi, looking him deep in the eyes and searched for discomfort or uncertainty. He couldn’t find any. “Does he feel as good as it looks like?” Xi asked in a hushed voice.

“I love everything about it,” Yi confessed. He Tian felt his chest swell in pride but didn’t interrupt the two.

“Everyone's got to love your pretty greedy ass,” Xi laughed and kissed his boyfriend deeply and so damn slow, what only he could make feel like the hottest thing on earth. If Mo Guan Shan was water, sometimes cool, other times hot and always in motion and He Tian was fire, burning him inside out with want, Zhan Zheng Xi was earth, steady and always giving him a safe feeling of home. Jian Yi felt a sudden flood of affection for all of them flow through his veins. The situation felt way to good to be true.

“Come inside me too?” he pleaded quietly. Xi licked his lip in slow motion before he gave him a short nod.

“Join me, handsome,” He Tian said inviting and spread Jian Yi’s legs and cheeks wider for Zhengxi whose cock twitched at the sight. He settled between He Tian’s and Yi’s legs and positioned himself close to his boyfriends already filled hole.  
“Wait,” Mo said and reached between all of them to rub a handful of oil onto their involved parts, which made everyone groan. Guan Shan grinned while he massage all the cocks, balls and asses he could reach, before he layed back again to watch. 

“Thanks babe. Ready?” He Tian commented, voice higher then usual. Yi’s heart pounded as if he was running for his life but he gave them a small nod and rested his arms around Zhan Zheng Xi’s neck.

“We‘ll be gentle,” Xi promised as he pushed into his whimpering boyfriend. He Tian’s hands wandered to Jian Yi’s hole, getting a grip of Zhengxi’s cock and guided the rest of its head in.  
“Fuuu...” Xi moaned, his eyes fluttering before he stopped himself from swearing. Yi clenched onto Zhengxi, holding his breath. None of them could wait to feel themselves joined. Zhan Zheng Xi was rock hard and He Tian’s painfully slow strokes didn't do much to release the pressure inside his body. Xi pushed further in and wrapped his arms around He Tian to stabilize them all.

“Come here...” the dark-haired one said wolfishly and let go of Xi’s cock to grab his ass, pulling him further into the body between them. 

Jian Yi screamed a high pitch before he let his head sink next to He Tian’s and rested it on the broad shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!” he whimpered as Zhengxi pushed farther in.

“Do you want us to stop?” He Tian whispered into his ear.

“Are you kidding me? It’s almost in, I know how long Xixi’s dick is. I won’t give up now!” The light-blond snapped and pressed his eyes shut. After a few more seconds and a lot more whining, Jian Yi was finally filled with both of their cocks. 

Mo Guan Shan grew hard again as he watched the three getting it on. He Tian was the first to move and Zhengxi picked up his pace as soon as he had made sure Jian could take it. The light-blond was delicious to look at, as he whimpered glassy-eyed and blushed.

“Your tight ass makes me wanna fuck you all night. You ready for some action, princess?” He Tian growled aroused and Yi tried to get a hold on his hair by reaching back with one arm.

“You’re feeling so good, sunshine. We will make you cum hard,” Zhengxi said keen to keep up with He Tian’s dirty talk. It was a fun contrast to his own calm character. A goosebump crawled over Yi’s body as they moved further out of him and pushed back inside with more force than before.

“Yeah, handsome, let me feel that cock of yours losing him up,” He Tian whispered and dug his nails into Zhengxi’s ass.

“Will you only shut up, when I shove my tongue down your throat?” Xi laughed and gripped the other side of Tian’s head, where Jian Yi’s hand wasn’t. They locked eyes again as they fucked into Yi.

“Probably,” the dark-haired chuckled, after he had started to break a sweat. He squeezed Jian Yi between them as he stopped, moving in and letting Zhengxi pull him onto his lips. They sucked each other’s breaths out of their lungs and fought for the upper hand. Xi started trusting again even though it was energy-sapping in their cramped position since he moved both He Tian’s and Yi’s bodies. The other two moaned and He Tian let Zhengxi win the fight as he stopped pushing back on Xi’s tongue and let him enter his mouth, before he moved again as well, catching the rhythm of the other one. 

“Momo comfort me...” Jian Yi cried, unable to hold himself up. Not that he needed to. The two men fucking him had a firm grip of his body and men-handled him as if he wouldn't weigh anything at all. Mo would have scowled at him usually but he was too caught up in the moment to act anything like his usual self. Instead he took Yi's sprawled hands into his and kissed his knuckles.

“You're doing great princess, so fucking tight around out cocks,” He Tian whispered.

“Yes, you are perfect,” Zhengxi agreed.

“Let me join again,” Mo said and stood on the bed. He bend and kissed Jian Yi before bringing his hard member to the light-blond’s lips. Guan Shan bend his knees a little bit to get down to the mouth in front of him. He stroke a few sweaty strands out of the way and Yi licked slowly over the tip of his cock to taste him. “Let me in,” Mo demanded and Jian obeyed willingly, moaning again like crazy. He choked on Momos cock as the redhead started trusting into his face. He Tian caught Yi’s hands to keep him from pushing back onto Mo’s tights.

Jian couldn’t cry, move, touch or free himself and it made him come at the thought of being lost into all of them, surrounding them like the air they breathed. He shuttered violently and made a huge mess on himself and Xi, even so much, his semen seeped onto He Tian’s balls smacking against his backside. Yi collapsed, but they fucked him even harder. 

“I’m close, join me Xixi?” He Tian gasped, his body already shaking in pleasure. Zhengxi gave him a short nod holding tight onto his neck while He Tian started to massage his butt, even caressing Xi’s hole a little. It was enough to get him over the edge without leaving another second for a warning. Zhengxi spent himself sighing into his boyfriend, Jian Yi’s muffled whimpering in his ears, as he held He Tian’s gaze, which got just as hazy as his was when he also reached his climax. 

Their bodies spasmed together. Tian pressed the other two as close as he could to himself and moaned louder than he intended to, losing control of his voice which cracked at the end of his breath. Then they collapsed which caused Mo’s cock slipping out of Yi’s mouth, just before they all landed in a puddle of bodies on the sheets. Guan Shan’s legs were buried under them, but he didn’t say anything to it. 

It took them a few moments to come to their senses again. Zhengxi was the first to spread gentle kisses all over Yi’s cheeks. He stroke a few sweaty strains out of his new boyfriend’s wide-smiling face. Zhengxi slid carefully out of him, causing a flush of semen to splash out of Jian’s butt. “Shit...” the light-blond whispered. He Tian pulled out of him as well and shifted down between Yi’s legs to lick him clean from the fluid.

“You taste like heaven,” he said voice husky, as he carefully rimmed the slender shivering body, worshipping every inch of it. Xi smiled at the view of his still moaning boyfriend and turned to Momo, looking out for his half hard dick.

“I bet you do too,” he said quietly and bowed over it, to suck him off, still tasting Jian Yi on his cock. Mo swore and rocked his hips into Xi’s mouth already growing fully hard again.

“For fucks sake, Zhengxi,” he grasped and buried his fingers in the other one’s hair. He didn’t even realize that Jian Yi crawled up to them. He had pushed his fingers inside himself to wet them with the cum he still contained. Without a warning he reached out for Mo’s ass, thrusting his index- and middle finger in. Guan Shan let out a surprised whimper but was shut up by He Tians lips.

“Wanna be next, babe?” Tian purred into the kiss pushing his tongue into Mo’s mouth before he could answer, sharing the rest of his and Zhengxi’s cum with the redhead. 

They made out with Guan Shan’s body until it shivered under their touches. Their hands caressed his skin, massaged his balls and pulled his hair, overwhelming him with all the attention. 

“No more Jian Yi, please...” Mo begged unable to move but the light-blond fingered him anyway and pushed his members further inside his ass to caress Guan Shan’s prostate. Xi sucked hard on his dick and He Tian licked his nipples, choking him softly, just as Mo loved it before he got off. “I can’t! No mooore...” Mo cried and came. He came so hard his body failed him.

“Yeah... Good boy,” He Tian growled. Guan Shan lost consciousness for a moment, as a huge load of semen welled out of him. 

Zhengxi collected every single drop of it and He Tian got next to him to shared Mo’s semen in a long tender kiss.

“Got you, babe...” Jian Yi said and grinned in the same insane way He Tian did look like when he was over excited, even though Yi’s eyes were still full of tears and red from before. Guan Shan lifted his lids and was at a loss for words.

They all took a moment to catch their breaths, cuddling and settling into each other’s arms.

“Who did you better, babe?” He Tian asked mischievously after a while and pinched Mo’s skin to let him know that he was addressed.

“What kind of chicken dick question is that?” Mo panted trying to get up but his body still failed him, arms shaking too much to support his weight. 

“I just wanna know. Come on...” He Tian smirked, helping him to sit up, before he kissed the redhead's temple.

“You wanna go cry in a corner if its not you or what?” Guan Shan grumbled but kissed him back on the cheek in contrast to his harsh tone.

“I’d wanna see for myself,” He Tian answered and caught Zhengxi’s gaze. There was a small pause and everybody went quiet.

“You want me to fuck you?” Zhengxi asked arching a brow at Tian.

“Sure.”

“What the hell you asshole! You never let me fuck you!” Mo Guan Shan complained.

“That’s something else.”

“How is that so different?”

“We both know who has the upper hand when we’re having sex and we both enjoy it that way. If it bothers you why did you never asked me to take turns?” He Tian pushed. He knew it was a little unfair to discuss this in front of their... lovers, but he also knew Mo Guan Shan wouldn’t just run away right now and was forced to confront the matter. He Tian loved their dynamic and power imbalance when it came to sex, but it was also clear he wouldn’t do anything to his boyfriend he didn’t enjoy. He was good at reading him. 

It was not really complicated to understand what guys liked during sex anyway. If he was rock hard and didn’t struggle back, using a save word, just as it was with Jian Yi before, Tian took it as consent. He also relied on all of them to tell him clearly when they didn’t want him to do what he was up to. He trusted them and he was sure they trusted him he wouldn’t want do them any harm, but just played his favorite role. 

“I just didn’t know how to bring it up,” Mo said suddenly, shame swaying in his voice.

“After all this years you’re still afraid I’d leave you if you just talked to me honestly?” He Tian asked and tried not to sound hurt.

“It’s just... we were good the way we were... I guess I was just afraid to change us. This whole thing changed us now so... never mind,” Mo said calmly now as he rubbed the back of his head. 

Zhengxi stroke the redhead's jawline. “Change doesn’t always have to mean something bad. You know that we care a lot about you. Not only He Tian does, but Yi and I do, too.” Guan Shan's eyes teared up and he looked away quickly.

“Maybe we should tell you more often from now on,” Jian Yi said, caressing Mo’s neck. Yi had taken He Tian’s hand and the taller one hadn’t hesitated to hold it back.

“K”, Mo said snuffling and buried his face against the nearest chest. It was Jian Yi’s. The light-blond kissed his temple and whispered, “you’re a very much loved ball of fluff,” sounding like he was talking to a puppy. Mo rolled his eyes but didn’t complain otherwise, still too sore to go for a tussle.

He Tian caught Zhengxi’s gaze again, who was on the other side of the pile of bodies. Tian had given up to count how often they had locked their eyes throughout the night already. “You’d let me fuck you too in return, right?” He asked licking his lips at the thought. Xi gave him a short nod instantly.

“You would? We didn’t do that either,” Jian Yi gasped noisily.

“Hush princess,” He Tian said grinning like crazy, as he caressed Yi’s head to soothe him. “You two watch politely, will ya?”He added and pulled Xi over his other boyfriends and into his arms, all their legs still tangled.

“Wait, right now?” Xi asked confused.

“Let him prepare at least and do the same, you pervert,” Mo blatted, his usual self again. He sounded as if he wanted to protect Zhengxi from He Tian’s roughness which was equally cute and annoying for the taller one.

“Fine, fine but then no more excuses. I want to lay you so badly right now, Xixi. Bet you're so tight, I'll go crazy,” He Tian whispered somehow desperate now that he knew they would be the first one's for one another.

“I’ll do you first, Tian, no arguing on that,” Xi grinned and rolled fully onto the taller one, pushing him down and kissing him as if they were lovebirds.

“We’ll see,” He Tian snickered. He stood up after a few sweet kisses and got to the bathroom.

Zhengxi switched places with him after 15 minutes.

“Should have brought a candle,” he quipped as he came back to the puddle of cuddles on the large bed. “No offense, but it’s no pleasure to use the bathroom after you,” he stated. The boys started laughing.

“Get used to it,” Mo said saucy but still grinning.

“Yeah, let’s move in together,” Jian Yi expanded the thought. He was so lightheaded he brought a wind of change with ease, surprising everyone with the warm breeze. They stared at each other for a second.

“Sounds nice,” Zhengxi said calmly, manifesting the idea in everyone’s heads.

“Fine with me, as long as it’s our place or a new one,” He Tian said. He hated cramped apartments and theirs was to small for his liking. Also Mo’s and his bed had just proofed to be big enough for all of them.

“Sure,” Mo shrugged bathing in the thought of a joined life. 

“That said, boyfriends, are Momo and I gonna get a show now?” Jian Yi smiled mischievously while he moved to the redhead to sit at the countertop of the bed, leaning against each other. “Watching first times is so intimate and romantic,” Jian Yi whispered to the Guan Shan who just nodded in agreement, not taking his eyes off the other two whose hands were on each other already.

“Fingers and tongues first?” Zhengxi suggested. It was as much an offer as it was a request.

“Good idea,” He Tian agreed and grabbed the little bottle of oil from the bedside table where Mo had left it before. His heart was beating so loud, he was sure Xi must have heard it.

“I’m nervous too,” the blond confessed, somehow grounding Tian with his calm and honest words.

“We’ll figure out what we like and what we don’t,” the taller one assured him and leaned in, pressing his mouth onto Zhengxi’s. He was already addicted to this men’s lips. How has it been without kissing him, a few hours ago? He Tian couldn’t remember already and he didn't want to miss this mouth ever again. Xi’s calming, soft and simultaneously strong lips were making him lose his mind. He stood up to him without trying and even slowed him down, concentrating Tian’s whole heat just on one touch. 

He was caught off guard as Xi pushed an oil-slick finger inside him. He Tian hadn't even recognized the bottle had left his hand or how his legs had fallen open in the first place. He moaned into their kiss and his eyelids fluttered but he forced himself to keep them open. 

“Turn around,” Tian ordered, trying to get the upper hand again. He wanted to suck Xi off and lick his hole loose. 

Zhengxi thought about it for half a second but didn’t mind to give into the demand. He got on his hands and knees, turning and placed his cock over He Tian’s face. Xi pushed Tian’s legs apart, settling inside the space between them and started to suck on the huge dick in front of him, before he licked his way down to the shiny hole again. He let his tongue circle around it and hissed when his own cock went into He Tian’s hot mouth. He worked his way into the taller body, watching each reaction it gave him, as he added a finger again and gasped when he felt He Tian’s tongue pushing inside him too, the feeling distracting him from what he was doing. He trembled as his cheeks were spread wide open and the slippery member entered him as far as it could, which was a lot. Xi pressed his eyes shut, quietly moaning and fighting for control over his body. He fumbled for He Tian’s prostrate, pushing deeper inside him. 

When he finally found it, his ass was wet and felt needy but he didn’t give into the want just yet. Instead he distracted He Tian by massaging the right spot inside of him. The taller one growled deep in his chest which send vibrations through Zhengxi’s ass, making him lose focus once more.  
“Roll over, Tian,” Xi whispered and wound himself out of He Tian’s grip, while he fingered his ass furthermore, pushing hard against the sensible spot inside to make He Tian weak. 

Xi didn’t wait for a proper reaction but pushed the taller one on his belly, before he caught his hips to pull him up against his cock, fingers in place to press his prostate again before the other men was able to come to his senses. 

He Tian moaned and swore under his breath, maybe even struggling weakly, but Zhengxi had a firm grip on him and knew exactly how to push and massage the hard knot inside his ass to subdue him. Precum leaked from He Tian’s cock, simultaneously to Zhengxis motions.

“Shit!” Tian surrendered and arced his back to offer himself to Zhengxi. He didn’t care any more, feeling to needy for a resolve. 

Mo gulped just as loud as Jian Yi did.  
“Who would have thought that...” the light-blond one whispered in excitement. He hadn’t doubted Zhengxi’s ability for control, but that the otherwise so dominant He Tian would serve his virgin ass so willingly and needy to Xi was surprising for everyone. 

Xi wore a winning smile, withdrew his fingers and aligned his cock to He Tian’s pucker. He pushed carefully into him, not waiting for the fragile moment to fade. Tian was so tight it almost hurt. The stretched moans escaping both their throats mixed together into a powerful melody. “Are you good?” Zhan Zheng Xi asked when he was buried inside the taller one, who tried to catch his shaky breath. 

He Tian just nodded, looking over his shoulder, eyes visibly wet, as he caught Xi’s gaze. His dark blues where hazy but he wore a cocky soft smile which made He Tian furious. Before he could give into the feeling of his pride being hurt and gather his strength again to turn the tables, Zhengxi started to thrust into him and tossed every rebellious thought out of He Tian’s brain. He was under Xi’s control, burning and arching and voice becoming more scratchy with every gasp. He was lost and found at the same time. Overwhelmed and underfucked in this slow and steady torturing pace Zhengxi gave him. His prostate spasmed and it send a surge of cum out his dick without him actually orgasming. “Fuuuuck!!” he cried out, surprising himself once again what kind of noises he could make. Zhengxi repeated his movements over and over again, turning Tian into a sobbing mess, as his hole chlenched around his boyfriend. 

“Xixi, I need a break”, he panted unable to banish the whines from his tone, as his body shook violently in the overstimulation. The other one stopped moving, his cock buried balls-deep inside him. He Tian swallowed down a beg to be fucked harder or to shove his dick inside Zhengxi for a change. “Ride me now?” He Tian asked moaning under his breath, eyes locking with Xi’s again. The cock inside him twitched and withdrew a moment later, leaving him with a sudden weird emptiness. 

He Tian got up, feeling up his ass, which was still open and wet. He growled, his pride catching up with him again.

“If I’m gonna straddle you, you have to let me have my pace,” Zhan Zheng Xi said casually, pushing the black strands out of Tian’s sweaty forehead and kissing it. It was so sweet, the other men just nodded in agreement. He probably would have agreed to donate his organs, too. He was like wax at the moment. 

Zhengxi got onto his lap and He Tian gasped, searching blindly for the oil with one Hand but never losing sight of Xi’s face. He was so incredible beautiful how he hovered over him, his dark blue eyes gleaming with lust. He poured a handful a liquid onto his cock and helped Zhengxi to position himself. Hopefully he was still lose from his tongue. He Tian bit his lip to keep himself from begging, even though he felt like he should, which had never really happened before. He was afraid to scare Xi off with the amount of want and feelings he had for him. Instead he put his hands around the other one’s waist. 

Finally the blond settled on He Tians cock and began to work himself open on it, moaning quietly and still in control. He went so slowly the dark-haired one thought he had to go insane.

“Fuck please...” Tian growled after all and let his forehead sink to Zhengxi’s shoulder, breaking their gaze. He felt like crying. He didn’t want to rush things or hurt Zhengxi either, but his inner flame was in desperate need of foil. Xi gave it to him. In a smooth motion and with a deep moan he pushed himself onto He Tians cock. “Gooooooood!!” He Tian had to tense all his muscles to not come instantly. He looked up again, to see Xi’s face and it was a pleasure. His eyes were tearing up and his lips parted at the intrusion. 

They kissed and started a rhythm which made He Tian burn hotter than ever before. It was so overwhelmingly slow, he wouldn’t wonder if time had stopped around them. 

Yi and Mo nearly forgot to breathe, watching them fuck. They were hard but nothing in the world could bring them to distract themselves from the view of Xi riding He Tian, making both of them moan like they lost their minds. 

He Tian couldn’t take the slow pace anymore and grabbed Zhengxi’s ass to push it on his cock faster, but the other one was strong enough to ease the motion in just a second.  
“Fuck Xixi, stop bullying me,” He Tian whined in lustful frustration. He didn’t intend to sound so needy but couldn’t hide it. 

Mo hissed at the voice of his boyfriend. He knew what would happen next and held onto Jian Yi’s thigh to get himself from interfering, remembering they had a save word. 

He Tian growled and used his weight to turn them, getting on top of Zhengxi, spreading his legs as wide as they would open. He didn’t waste another moment and pushed into him, thrusting in a fast hard pace and moaning desperately.

“AH-“, the other one struggled but was overwhelmed by the sudden raw feeling. He clinched to He Tian’s shoulders as he melded under him, becoming a hot mess and losing control. He let himself be fucked and lost track of time and the sounds he was making, as the huge cock inside him beat his prostrate until he thought he would come any second. He Tian grinned wolfishly but also gasped for air himself, close again.

“Shit...” Jian Yi said, nearly unable to trust his own eyes.

“Mhhmhhh...” Mo groaned, biting his lip and digging his nails into Jian’s flesh who didn’t even notice the pain. They couldn’t believe what they just witnessed, both hard and throbbing, but so absorbed in the play before them, they weren’t able to take care of it.

Suddenly Zhengxi pushed back against He Tian’s shoulders, locked their legs and turned them again, causing the dark-haired one to slip out of him. He Tian was so surprised and overwhelmed by his arousal, he just let his legs split open.

“Don’t you dare struggling,” Zhengxi warned and pushed his cock inside the hot tight hole in front of him again. He Tian arced his back and screamed. It was a sound caught between pleasure and pain, nobody ever would have expected from him. It went through Mo Guan Shan like a tsunami, washing him out of his mind. He grabbed Jian Yi’s hand and put it on his hard member, doing the same to him. They stroke each other impatiently while they watched Zhengxi fucking He Tian until he shivered.

“Get off,” the taller one fought in an urge to overpower Zhengxi and grabbed his hips to turn them again causing the twitching cock to slip out of his body.

“Shit, Tian I told y-“ Xi hissed but his lips where sealed with a kiss that cut him off.

They wrestled with each other and He Tian used his weigh to hold Xi in place, fixing his hands over his head. He froze as he locked eyes with Xi, who still wore a defiant expression which made the dark-haired one want to screw him even more. “I love you,” He Tian whispered. He did. He just never realized it before which was beyond him. How could he be so blind all this years? Of course he had always been attracted to Jian Yi, feeling more alive just being near him. But Xi? His feelings for him where a whole new level of emotions. It felt like they could form something completely new together. Their interaction felt like lava, hot and slow but with the potential of sudden huge explosions. It felt so different from his feelings for Mo, which have always been steamy, full of the gravity of their odds, pulling them together into a thunder storm. 

Zhengxi squirmed red-faced. “Yeah, get all shy and pretty. I’ll fuck you so hard until you can't even scream my name anymore, baby.” He Tian grinned wolfishly.

“I love you too and now do as you said, or I’ll take you instead!” Xi teased back, challenging him with his blown blue eyes but willing be screwed by Tian and let his boyfriend burn his urge for control. 

Unable to grasp right away what just had happened, He Tian shoved his cock back into Zhengxi, making him cry out again. It lasted about five seconds until the word’s Xi had said sank fully into Tian’s mind. He groaned like a wild animal and came so hard he wasn’t able to pull out in time. Xixi whined but grabbed the back of Tian’s head to look him at his face. It made it even harder or the taller one to do anything at all but staring and splashing into him.

“Shit!” He Tian grumbled, passed he hadn't been able to edge as long as he wanted, like usual, but he was still hard enough. And against all of his tense muscles and overstrung senses he refused to stop fucking Zhengxi. He trusted violently into him, making a total mess out of Xi and both of them cry out in pleasure and pain. 

They lost themselves to form each other new again. Zhengxi wanted to crawl away and spread his legs further at the same time. Unable to decide what to do he just clenched to He Tian’s neck, pressing him closer and intensifying the friction against his cock which was caught between their belly’s. It was too much. Zhengxi actually started to cry and finally came, squirting all over them, as he shook heavily. His cum shot up to his face where his semen mixed with his tears. He Tian didn’t try to breath but rather kissed Xi, not letting him catch his breath, and licked his face clean, thrusting into him with all his might, until Zhengxi’s eyes rolled back into his head and another swell of cum leaked from his limp cock. He Tian screamed and filled his ass once more, before he collapsed on Zhengxi’s body as well. Both of them passed out for a few seconds.

As they were able to take in their environment again, they realized that Mo and Yi were fucking, also taking turns with each other.

“Is this gonna be a never ending story?” He Tian asked weakly, totally spent and finally pulling his cock out of Zhengxis ass who whimpered breathless.

“Yes,” Xi answered tired, cum dripping from his sore pulsating hole. Still they were unable to look away from their pretty boyfriends, who were getting rough with each other as well. Mo was topping Yi, making him whine like a drowning puppy.

“You could always come, Jian,” Mo grunt between his teeth, burying his cock into the others ones wet ass. 

“Not before you did! That’s how love works,” Yi cried out and clenched to the end of the mattress above his head. 

They eventually stopped paying attention to who was first or second, before morning. 

The four of them were up until the sun rose, all covered in cum, sweat, bruises, bite marks, scratches and with sore asses and saggy dicks, but happier than they’ve ever felt before. 

They still managed to shower together without fucking too much. He Tian had let Mo take his ass, too, when he had asked for it under the hot stream of water and what else could he say than bottoming was obviously his new favorite thing. It was as if they would never stop bounding in every way possible. When they finally had changed the sheets, ate a few snacks, shut the windows dark and were sprawled naked, legs, arms and dicks everywhere, on the big comfy bed, it didn’t even take a minute for each one of them to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I’m grateful for every advice any of you spare or if anybody can point out grammatical mistakes, typos or the wrong use of vocabulary. Don’t hesitate to contact me and I’ll revise the text. 
> 
> Some music to listen (fuck) to:
> 
> Cigarettes after Sex - K.  
> Safetysuit - Find a way  
> Troye Sivan - BLUE  
> Anderson Rocio - Paradise  
> FKA twigs - sad day  
> Skin town - slidin’  
> Banks - lovesick  
> Disclosure - you&me (feat. Eliza Doolittle)  
> Alok & Dynoro - On and On  
> Sofia Karlberg - Pillowtalk  
> Dua Lipa - Hotter than hell (vimalavong remix)  
> Alesso - Take my breath away


End file.
